New Cat In Town
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Eine neue Vigilantin namens Catgirl taucht auf ...


Batman Beyond   
  
Presents  
  
New Cat In Town  
  
  
"Was machen Sie denn hier?"  
Terry wollte gerade nach Hause gehen und war am Tor von Wayne Manor beinah mit   
Commissioner Gordon   
zusammengestoßen.   
"Ich möchte mit Bruce sprechen. Ist er da?"  
"Ja, unten," antwortete Terry verblüfft.   
Bisher war sie nur einmal hierher gekommen, um ihm und Mr. Wayne nahe zu legen,   
sich künftig aus Polizeiangelegenheiten herauszuhalten.   
"Na, dann, viel Spaß. Ich geh jetzt heim, schlafen."  
Gordon erklärte: "Es wäre besser, wenn du dabei wärst."  
Terry seufzte und ging mit ihr zurück in die Höhle.  
~Sie will mich doch nur dabei haben, damit es keinen Streit gibt!~ dachte Terry.  
"Was gibt's?" brummelte Bruce Wayne seiner ehemaligen Kampfgefährtin als Begrüßung zu.  
"Das hier!" Sie hielt ihm ein Plastiktütchen hin in dem gemeinhin Beweisstücke verwahrt werden.  
Bruce warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt.   
Es war ein Stück Papier mit der Abbildung einer schwarzen, schleichenden Katze,   
die dem Betrachter das Gesicht zuwandte.  
Sie kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor.  
"Und?"  
"Heute versuchte eine Diebesbande ins Gotham - Museum einzubrechen. Sie kamen nicht weit.   
Jemand verhinderte den Raub. Alle Ganoven wurden k.o. geschlagen und gefesselt.   
Das Papier lag neben ihnen am Tatort. Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen wach waren,   
berichteten sie übereinstimmend eine menschliche Katze hätte sie angegriffen."  
"Die splicen im Untergrund noch immer. Da wird wohl wieder was schiefgegangen sein,"   
meinte Terry.  
"Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht. Diese "Katze" habe gedroht, ab jetzt in der Unterwelt   
aufzuräumen. Dafür spricht auch diese Visitenkarte." Barbara deutete auf die schleichende Katze.  
"Und warum kommst du damit zu mir?" erkundigte sich Bruce.  
"Interessiert es dich nicht, daß jemand neu in deine Branche einsteigt?"  
"Es gibt viele Möchtegern-Helden, die meinen, so könnten sie auf bequeme Art Ruhm ernten.   
Aber irgendwann geben sie auf, weil sie nicht den Mumm haben, das durchzustehen. Oder es wird   
ihnen zu unbequem. Sie würden lieber eine Familie gründen und ein ganz normales Leben führen."  
Terry konnte sehen, wie die Commissioner bei den letzten Sätzen knallrot anlief.  
"Das ist vorbei!" knurrte sie. Danach stürmte sie die Treppe hinauf und aus dem Haus.  
"Was...?" Terry sah ihr perplex nach.  
"Nichts, was dich interessiert," antwortete Bruce.  
  
"Also, auf drei lauft ihr los. Du, Mally, gehst links rum. George und Ben,   
ihr nehmt die rechte Seite. Ich geh vorne rein. Dann kriegen wir die Kleine," grinste Len Jordan  
seines Zeichens Zuhälter.  
Seine "Arbeiterinnen" waren mit ihm nicht zufrieden, da er sie oft schlug und ihnen zu   
viel ihres Verdienstes wegnahm. Deshalb versuchten sie oft davonzulaufen.   
Len aber fing sie alle wieder ein.  
Nachdem er mit ihnen ein "Gespräch unter vier Augen" geführt hatte, waren die Ausreißerinnen   
reif fürs Krankenhaus.  
Und alle sahen aus Angst von einer Anzeige ab.  
Das Mädchen, das sie heute suchten, hieß Emily und war gerade in einem abbruchreifen Haus   
in der Crime Alley verschwunden.  
Mally schlich sich um die Ecke. Der Tritt traf voll in den Magen und der Gauner würgte.   
Er versuchte seinen Angreifer zu lokalisieren, aber ein Handkantenschlag an die Halsschlagader,   
ließ ihn ohnmächtig werden.  
George und Ben erging es nicht besser, auch sie wurden schnell und geübt niedergeschlagen.  
Len ahnte noch nichts von der Gefahr. Er betrat das Haus und sah sich um.   
Mehrere Treppen und viele Türen zeigten, daß es sich um ein Mietshaus handelte.   
Nur lebte hier außer Ratten, Mäusen und einigen Obdachlosen im Winter niemand mehr.  
Er ging die Treppe hinauf, seine Pistole im Anschlag haltend.  
Ein schwarzer Schatten folgte ihm lautlos.  
Len stieß eine Tür auf und sah hinein. Nichts. Dann hörte er leise Schritte ein paar Meter   
vor sich.  
Und schon stand er vor der armen Emily, die ihn wie erstarrt ansah.  
"Hab ich dich, du Flittchen," schnaufte der Zuhälter. "Du büchst mir nicht mehr aus!"  
Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie war unfähig etwas zu tun. Seine Pistole war genau auf ihren Kopf   
gerichtet. "Komm mit!" Er machte eine herrische Geste.  
"Sie wird nicht mit dir kommen!"  
Die Stimme ertönte über ihm. Er riß die Pistole hoch, aber diese wurde von einer Lederschnur   
umwickelt.  
Sein Angreifer entwand ihm mühelos die Waffe. Dann war ein häßliches Knirschen zu hören und   
etwas fiel auf den Boden. Len starrte darauf. Dieses Stück Schrott war gerade noch seine   
Waffe gewesen.  
In panischer Angst lief er davon. Dummerweise achtete er dabei nicht auf den Weg und stürzte   
die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Die werden uns so schnell keine Probleme mehr bereiten." Terry war zufrieden.   
Heute nacht hatte er drei Anschläge der Jokerz verhindert und einen Straßenräuber der Justiz   
ausgeliefert.  
Jetzt stand er wieder in der Höhle. Sie war ihm ein zweites Zuhause geworden.   
Inzwischen hatte er sich an die Fledermäuse gewöhnt. Und an blaue Flecken, Blutergüße, Prellungen   
und verstauchte Arme und Beine.   
"Nein, die nicht. Aber während du unterwegs warst, hat Commissioner Gordon hier angerufen.   
Die geheimnisvolle Katze hat einen Zuhälter namens Len Jordan und drei seiner Bodyguards   
niedergeschlagen."  
"Und was hat der verbrochen?"  
"Schwere Körperverletzung in mehreren Fällen und Prostitution mit Minderjährigen.   
Er wird die nächsten paar Jahre wohl in Blackgate absitzen müssen."  
"Warum hat man ihn nicht schon früher verhaftet?"  
"Unzureichende Beweise. Jetzt auf einmal haben seine Mädchen gleich reihenweise Anzeige   
erstattet. Jetzt haben sie keine Angst mehr vor weiteren Prügeln oder Schlimmerem."  
"Die Katze gefällt mir," grinste Terry.  
"Wir wissen immer noch nicht, welche Ziele sie verfolgt, also sei vorsichtig,"   
ermahnte ihn Bruce.  
"Ihr Ziel ist es, Verbrechen zu bekämpfen. Das ist ein ganz logischer Gedankengang,"   
konterte Terry.  
"Katzen haben immer ihre eigene Logik," hielt Bruce dagegen.  
"Sie müssen es ja wissen!"   
  
"Du siehst aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht am Computer verbracht." Max grinste.  
"Am Computer! Schön wär's!" Terry zog eine Grimasse.  
"Falls es dich tröstet, ich war gestern auch bis drei Uhr morgens damit beschäftigt,   
mich auf die heutige Mathe - Prüfung vorzubereiten."  
"Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür. Sicher werde ich mit Pauken und Trompeten durchrasseln,"   
seufzte Terry.  
"Eine Spende! Bitte eine Spende!"  
"Was machen die da?" Terry deutete auf ein paar Mädchen, die sich in einer Ecke der Aula   
aufgestellt hatten und den Vorrübergehenden Spendendosen vor die Nase hielten.   
Auf einem Spruchband, das eines der Mädchen hielt, stand  
  
  
"Rettet das Tierheim!" .  
  
  
"Oh, die sind alle freiwillige Helfer beim Tierheim. Aber das kriegt zu wenig Geld von der Stadt   
und deshalb versuchen sie, das fehlende Geld zu sammeln. Besonders viel Erfolg hatten sie   
allerdings noch nicht."  
Jetzt kam eines Mädchen auf sie zu. "Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Spende?" lächelte sie.  
Terry zog ein paar Credits aus der Tasche und warf sie in die Dose.  
"Danke sehr!" Sie strahlte ihn an und ihre grünen Augen blitzten. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren   
zu zwei seitlichen Pferdeschwänzen frisiert.   
"Und was ist mit dir?" wandte sie sich an Max.  
"Wart mal kurz... Ah, hier. Bitte!"  
"Vielen Dank! Ihr habt sehr vielen Tieren geholfen!" Sie lächelte noch einmal und lief dann   
zu ihrer Gruppe zurück.   
  
Später am Tag gingen Terry und Dana spazieren.  
"Treffen wir uns heut abend in der Disco?" erkundigte sich Dana. "Oder hast du wieder etwas   
anderes, sehr viel dringenderes zu erledigen?"  
"Es gibt für mich nichts dringenderes als dich!"   
Terry beugte sich vor, aber es war wie verhext, genau in dem Moment klingelte sein Handy.  
"Ich wußte es!" sagte Dana augenrollend.  
"Ja, bitte?" raunzte Terry leicht ungehalten in das Telefon.  
" Eine alte Bekannte ist dabei, in das Antiquitätengeschäft am Gotham Square einzubrechen.   
Du solltest dort mal vorbeischauen."  
"Wer?"   
"Vendetta!"  
Terry klappte das Handy zusammen. "Ähm, Dana, ich muß noch was für meine Boss erledigen.   
Wir sehen uns heute abend. So gegen acht, okay?" rief er ihr über die Schulter zu, während   
er Richtung Innenstadt lief.  
Dana starrte ihm wütend nach. Jetzt hatte er bei ihr die Schmerzgrenze erreicht. Endgültig.   
Ja, sie würde sich heute mit ihm treffen, aber nur, um ihm klar zu machen, daß sie in ihrer   
Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr sah.  
  
Vendetta hielt den armen Verkäufer ohne Probleme mit der linken Hand in die Luft.  
"Wo ist er?" zischte sie.   
"I...Ich weiß, g...gar nicht, w...wovon Sie reden!" wimmerte er.  
Vendetta holte zu einem mörderischen Faustschlag aus.  
Aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ausführen, denn ein Batarang traf sie hart ins Gesicht.  
"Du schon wieder!" Nun richtete sie ihren ganzen Zorn gegen Batman.  
Batman griff an und landete einen rechten Haken.  
Vendetta konterte und schleuderte ihren Gegner durch das halbe Zimmer.  
Der warf eine Bola nach ihr, die sich um ihren Oberkörper wickelte. Aber diese sprengte sie   
mühelos mit ihrer unglaublichen Kraft.  
Sie stürmte auf ihn zu mit der Energie einer Lokomotive und schlug zu.  
Der Schwung schleuderte Batman gegen einen alten Eichenschrank, der diese Belastung nicht   
aushielt. Er brach kurzerhand auseinander und verschüttete den Helden.   
Bis er sich aus den Holzstücken befreit hatte, war Vendetta längst verschwunden.  
"Ich hoffe, die haben `ne gute Hausratversicherung," kommentierte er mir Blick auf den   
Holzhaufen, der nur noch als Feuerholz verwendbar war.  
  
"Seit wann ist Vendetta eine ganz gewöhnliche Diebin?"  
"Weißt du, was sie stehlen wollte?" Bruce Wayne sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Nein," gab Terry zu.  
"Ich wette, da steckt mehr dahinter als pure Geldgier."  
"Oh Gott!"  
"Was ist los, Terry?"  
"Es ist viertel vor acht! Ich muß mich beeilen, sonst flippt Dana aus!"  
Bruce schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu.  
  
Terry stoppte sein Motorrad vor der Disco.  
Er hatte es gerade noch in der Zeit geschafft.   
"Hallo, Dana!" Er rannte auf sie zu.  
"Hallo," antwortete sie kühl. "Könnte ich kurz mit dir reden?" kam sie sofort zur Sache.  
"Ja, sicher!"  
Sie verließen den Eingangsbereich und suchten sich eine ruhige Stelle.  
"Also, was gibt es?" Terry sah sie gespannt an.  
"Ähm, Terry, in letzter Zeit warst du fast ständig beschäftigt. Meistens mit deinem Job oder   
du hast den Kopf mit Max zusammengesteckt. Ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, daß du dich gar   
nicht mehr für mich interessierst."  
"Oh, Dana, du verstehst das falsch! Ich..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn. "Nein, ich denke schon, daß ich es richtig verstehe! Ich hab ständig   
Rücksicht auf dich genommen wegen deinem Vater! Ich hatte Mitleid. Aber er ist fast ein Jahr   
tot!"  
"Ich will kein Mitleid!" schrie Terry sie an. "Wenn du nur bei mir geblieben bist, weil du   
Mitleid mit mir hattest, dann bist du nur eine Heuchlerin!"  
Er starrte sie wütend an.   
"Gib's zu! Du wolltest doch schon öfters als einmal Schluß machen," sagte er etwas ruhiger.  
"Aber ich hab es nicht getan!" verteidigte sich Dana.  
Ein starker Wind kam auf.  
"Es wäre besser gewesen, hättest du's getan."  
Das steigerte ihre Wut ins Unermeßliche.  
"Okay!" brüllte sie verzweifelt. "Okay! Es ist aus! Ich hab's satt! Mach, was du willst!   
Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und der Wind peitschte ihr ihre Haare ins Gesicht.  
"Hau ab! Verschwinde! Verreck doch meinetwegen!"  
Weinend rannte sie davon.  
Terry sah ihr nach. Zuerst wollte er ihr hinterher, aber dann tat er es doch nicht.  
"Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen," murmelte er müde.  
  
Dana ignorierte sowohl Terry als auch Max am folgenden Tag.  
Während Max versuchte, mit ihr vernünftig zu reden, ging Terry der neue Drogen - Boss   
Silvio Valente nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Inzwischen besaß er fast das gesamte Drogen - Monopol Gotham Citys und zwang die Dealer bei   
ihm den Stoff zu horrenden Preisen zu kaufen.  
Da er immer brutaler in seiner Vorgehensweise wurde und die Zahl der Drogentote drastisch   
stieg, gehörte er zu den Typen, die die Polizei mit Kußhand einbuchten würden...  
fehlten nur nicht immer die eindeutigen Beweise für ihre Schuld.  
Jetzt war es an Batman, ihn zu schnappen.  
Bruce meinte, es müssten Daten in Silvios Computer sein, mit denen man ihn überführen könne.   
Aber das System hatte nur einen Haken: Man mußte es vom Hauptcomputer in Valentes Quartier   
anzapfen. Deshalb sollte er in der kommenden Nacht dort einbrechen und die Daten von dort auf   
den Batcomputer laden.  
Terry gefiel die Idee gar nicht. Bruce war selbst damit nicht glücklich, aber eine andere   
Möglichkeit gab es nicht.  
~So müssen sich die Kamikaze - Flieger im 2. Weltkrieg gefühlt haben!~ fuhr Terry es durch   
den Kopf als es ernst wurde.  
Er zog das Bat - Suit über und verließ die Höhle.  
Er liebte es zu fliegen. Aber heute hatte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in der Magengrube.   
  
Er landete auf dem Dachfirst gegenüber Valentes Haus. Nein, Haus war nicht der richtige Ausdruck,  
eher Protzbau.   
"Swimming - Pool, Tennisplatz, ein Riesengarten ... Der Typ hat echt Kohle!"  
"Die er mit dem Leid und der Abhängigkeit anderer Menschen verdient!"  
In Bruce Stimme klang der unterdrückte Zorn mit, den er für jeden Verbrecher hegte.   
"Geh näher ran, aber laß dich nicht blicken!" befahl Bruce.  
"Habe ich nicht vor, schließlich will ich nicht als Sieb enden!"  
Valentes Bodyguards patroulierten um das Haus, die Waffen immer im Anschlag haltend, bereit   
auf alles zu schießen, das eine Gefahr für ihren Brötchengeber darstellen könnte.  
Batman aktivierte den Digitalisierer und verschmolz auf der Stelle mit seiner Umgebung.   
So getarnt schlich er sich zu einer Terrassentür der Villa.   
Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen, dicht an die Mauer gepresst und lugte durch das Glas.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, was er sah.  
"Terry was ist los?" Bruce Stimme brachte Batman wieder zur Besinnung.   
"Ich zeige es Ihnen!" Batman schaltete die Video - Kameras ein und Bruce konnte ebenfalls   
sehen, was Terry so erstaunte.  
Über den Computer gebeugt saß ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie wandte ihnen den Rücken zu,   
aber regelmäßig schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum.  
"Geh rein!" sagte Bruce.  
Batman wurde wieder sichtbar und trat ein. Sofort schoß das Mädchen hoch und nahm eine   
Kampfstellung ein.  
So standen die zwei und musterten sich einige Zeit.  
~Was für ein mageres Hühnchen!~ ging es Batman durch den Kopf als er sie genauer betrachtete.   
Ja, sie war mager und besaß kaum weibliche Formen. Aber ihre Taille war so dünn, daß man meinen   
konnte, sie trüge ein Korsett. Auch war sie recht klein und reichte ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie an den Seiten zu zwei Pferdeschwänzen gebunden.  
Eigentlich hätte man sie für ein ganz normales Mädchen halten können, hätte sie nicht diese   
Sachen getragen:  
Ein violettes Minikleid, schwarze Stiefel und Handschuhe - und eine schwarze Maske über der   
Augenpartie. Die Maske ließ ihr Gesicht wie das einer Katze erscheinen. Dieser Eindruck wurde   
vor allem durch die hochstehenden Ecken verstärkt, die wie Katzenohren wirkten.   
Außerdem hing an einer Schlaufe an ihrer Seite eine Lederpeitsche.  
"Du bist die Katze, stimmts?"  
"Ich bin Catgirl!" stellte sie sich vor.  
"Und wer du bist, ist ja klar. Du bist Batman."  
"Du scheinst nicht gerade überrascht, mich zu sehen," konstatierte der Angesprochene.  
"Es war doch klar wie eine Schale Milch, daß wir uns früher oder später begegnen würden,"   
schnurrte sie.  
"Ich bin ebenfalls hinter Valente her und brauche die Daten!"  
"Ich habe sie! Ich schlage vor, wir suchen einen weniger gefährlichen Ort auf und du kopierst   
sie dir."  
Bevor Batman überhaupt antworten konnte, schrie einer der Wachleute: "Da ist jemand im Haus!"  
"Verdammt!" Batman sprang aus dem Fenster, Catgirl folgte ihm. Die Gorillas, die den ganzen   
Tag nichts zu tun gehabt hatten, fingen an, wie wild zu schießen.  
Es war schwierig, in diesem Kugelhagel davonzulaufen, aber es gelang den beiden bis zur Mauer   
zu laufen. Batman flog hinüber, während Catgirl sich mit ausfahrbaren Krallen an Handschuhen   
und Stiefeln behalf.  
Die Bodyguards waren wider erwarten sehr zäh und folgten ihnen.  
"Auf den Baum! Schnell!" keuchte Batman. Im Flug packte er Catgirl und landete mit ihr in   
der Krone einer Eiche.  
Von den dichten Blättern vor jeglichem Blick verborgen, warteten sie bis die Kerle aufgaben   
und wieder zurückgingen.  
"Danke! Nun laß uns von hier verschwinden," murmelte Catgirl. "Und bitte laß mich jetzt   
wieder los, ok?"  
Verlegen bemerkte Batman, daß er immer noch seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte.   
Errötend ließ er sie los. "Oh, Ent...Entschuldigung!"   
  
Auf einem Dach, mehrere Blocks entfernt von der Villa, saßen kurz darauf eine Katze und   
eine Fledermaus.  
"Hier ist die Disc!" Catgirl reichte sie Batman.  
Er zog einen Mini - Laptop aus seinem Gürtel, tat die Disc ins Laufwerk und lud die Daten auf   
den Batcomputer herunter.  
"Danke!" Batman gab dem Mädchen die Disc zurück.  
"Also, Dunkler Ritter, bis bald mal!"  
Catgirl warf ihre Peitsche aus und diese dehnte sich mehrere Meter.  
Bevor er noch dazu kam, sich von ihr zu verabschieden, hatte sie sich schon abgestoßen und   
verschwand in der Nacht.  
  
Bruce checkte schon die eingegangenen Daten, als Batman zurückkam.  
Er zog sich die Maske vom Kopf und wartete, daß Bruce ihn auf Catgirl ansprechen würde.  
Nach einer Weile drehte Bruce sich um.  
"Denkst du, meine Meinung hätte sich geändert, nur weil sie dir einmal geholfen hat?"  
"Nicht wirklich! Aber wieso sollte sie mir helfen, wenn sie nicht auf unserer Seite steht?"  
"Wir wissen nicht, welche Pläne sie verfolgt!" beharrte Bruce hartnäckig auf seinem Standpunkt.   
"Sie kann dir genauso gut was vorspielen. Sei vorsichtig!"  
Terry nickte.  
"Morgen abend schon was vor?" wechselte der gealterte Held das Thema.  
"Nichts," sagte Terry und dachte an seine beendete Beziehung mit Dana.  
"Gut! Morgen abend um 21:00 Uhr kommt eine Lieferung 'Green Shot' an. An Pier 16. Valentes   
rechte Hand Alfonso wird anwesend sein. Das wären mehr als genug Beweise, um Valente zu   
überführen."  
"'Green Shot'?"  
"Eine Droge. Sie wird injiziert und wirkt auf das Nervenzentrum. Allein in diesem Jahr sind   
schon 780 Personen, die unter gefährlichen Krämpfen oder Sauerstoffmangel litten,   
ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. 40 sind gestorben, bei 300 ist der Zustand immer noch   
kritisch."  
Terry nickte grimmig.  
  
Blights Schritte hallten von den Wänden des vor Jahren stillgelegten Atomkraftwerks wider.  
"Das war dumm! Du hättest Batmans Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf dich ziehen sollen."  
"Dieser Wurm von einem Verkäufer hat mich einfach wütend gemacht.   
Und bis jetzt ist nichts passiert," erwiderte ihm die Frau im grün - schwarzen Kostüm.  
"Was unser Glück ist! Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt bessere Informationen. Ich brauche dieses Juwel   
so schnell wie möglich. Es ist die einzige Chance für mich, wieder geheilt zu werden."  
Vendetta nickte.  
"Ich habe die Frau ausfindig gemacht, die als letzte in Gotham diesen Stein besaß und ihn   
möglicherweise immer noch hat. Ich werde sie sofort aufsuchen, wenn sie es wünschen, Mr. Powers."  
"Warte noch bis Sonntag. Ich möchte sicher gehen, daß uns Batman nicht doch verfolgt."  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Leider hielt er nicht für alle die Erholung bereit, die sie   
sich wünschten.  
Für Bruce Wayne hielt er ein Treffen mit Paxton Powers bereit.  
Keiner der beiden Männer war, wie man sich vorstellen kann, davon begeistert.  
Und so verließ Bruce diesen Morgen das Haus mit einer wirklich miserablen Laune.  
Da Terry heute auf seinen kleinen Bruder Matt aufpassen mußte, ging Bruce mit Ace an der   
Leine in die Stadt.   
Die Straßen waren voll mit Leuten, die noch Einkäufe erledigten.   
Wer konnte, machte einen Wochenend - Trip, wer nicht ging ins Kino oder hockte vor dem Fernseher.   
Vor "Gotham Arcades", dem größten Kaufhaus der Stadt, war es naturgemäß am vollsten,   
so auch heute.   
Bruce mußte auf dem Weg zu "Wayne - Powers" dort vorbei.  
Wie immer nutzten verschiedene Straßenkünstler, politische Parteien, Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen  
und religiöse Fanatiker, die zum x - ten Mal den Weltuntergang ankündigten,   
die riesigen Bogengänge, denen das Kaufhaus seinen Namen verdankte, als Bühne.  
Bruce ignorierte das ihm von einem langhaarigen Sekten - Guru versprochene Seelenheil,   
aber er hielt an, als er den Stand des Tierheims passierte.  
Eine Handvoll Jugendlicher stand dahinter und versuchte, die Vorübergehenden zum Spenden zu   
überreden. Einige blieben stehen, gaben ein bißchen Geld und gingen weiter, der Rest kümmerte   
sich nicht darum.  
Bruce trat hinzu und spendete ebenfalls etwas.  
Das Mädchen, bei dem Terry und Max gespendet hatten, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.   
Sie starrte betrübt auf ein junges Paar, das mit seiner kleinen Tochter an der Hand,   
ein Schaufenster betrachtete. Sie wurde jäh gestört, als eine ihrer Kolleginnen ihr zurief:   
"He, da ist nur ein Schaufenster und keine Leute! Jetzt komm und hilf uns, Julie!"  
Bruce, der dem Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens gefolgt war, konnte beobachten,   
wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von traurig in wütend verwandelte.  
Sie fuhr herum, die grünen Augen gefährlich blitzend.  
Bruce fühlte sich an Selina erinnert.  
Das Mädchen bückte sich und zog unter dem Stand einen schwarz - violetten Rucksack hervor.   
"Ich muß jetzt zum Training!" teilte sie sauer mit und stapfte davon.  
Die Frau, die sie angefahren hatte, seufzte.  
~ Nur Tiere und ihr Karate - Training im Kopf. Dieses Kind wird mir immer unheimlicher! ~  
Bruce blickte dem Mädchen namens Julie nach.  
Dann ging er weiter.  
  
Sie hatte sich wie ein Anfänger einkreisen lassen!  
Es waren fünfzehn und sie waren stark.   
Alfonso stand in einer Ecke und grinste sich die Mundwinkel aus dem Gesicht.  
"So, und jetzt wird es Zeit, 'Gute Nacht' zu sagen, Kätzchen! Macht sie fertig!"  
Na, wunderbar! Sie wollte mit ihrem Blut nicht Gothams Straßen gießen!  
Sie war zum Hafen gekommen, um diese Lieferung 'Green Shot' aufzuhalten.  
Nun hatte sie ein anderes Problem.  
Die Gorillas griffen an. Catgirl schlug den ersten mit der Handkante zu Boden. Der zweite packte   
sie am Arm. Sie warf ihn über die Schulter und er riß einen seiner Kumpels von den Beinen.  
Der nächste ließ ein Messer aufschnappen und schlug damit nach ihrem Magen.  
Sie wich knapp aus, dann riß sie ihr Bein hoch und schlug ihrem Angreifer die Waffe   
aus der Hand. Sie löste ihre Peitsche aus der Schlaufe und schwang sie gegen die nächsten zwei   
Gauner. Sie heulten auf, als das scharfe Leder durch ihre Hemden und ihre Haut schnitt.  
Sie trat den nächsten gegen die Kehle und er fiel röchelnd zu Boden, während ihre Peitsche   
sich um den Hals eines weiteren wickelte. Sie zog an und er stürzte.  
Von den sieben, die sie schon zu Boden geschickt hatte, standen vier wieder auf.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen.  
Der nächste griff an. Catgirl fuhr ihre Krallen aus und schlug nach ihm. Er duckte sich.   
Die Wand aus Metallplatten hinter ihm bekam tiefe Scharten ab, eine der Metallplatten wurde   
sogar herabgerissen und landete auf dem Boden.   
Einer der Kerle packte die schwarzhaarige Kämpferin von hinten. Mit seinem linken Arm preßte   
er ihr die Arme an die Seite, mit dem rechten umschlang er ihren Hals und begann sie zu würgen.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen trat sie nach hinten aus und grinste zufrieden, als er mit   
schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden sackte.  
Das erschreckte die anderen, die noch standen und sie liefen davon. Doch sie kamen nicht weit.  
Ein paar Meter weiter stießen sie auf Batman. Das gab ihnen endgültig den Rest und sie ließen   
sich widerstandslos fesseln.  
Nachdem sie ihren Fang verschnürt hatte, jagte Catgirl Alfonso in ein leerstehendes Lagerhaus.   
Er versteckte sich hinter alten Kisten.  
"Komm raus!" fauchte Catgirl wütend. Langsam bewegte sie sich in die große Halle.  
Alfonso schlich leise an der Wand entlang, dem rückwärtigen Ausgang zu.  
An diesem erwartete ihn aber Batman.  
Alfonso rannte bei seinem Anblick davon.  
Mit einem leisen Klick entfaltete Batman seine Flügel und zündete die Antriebsdüsen.  
Er schoß dem Verbrecher hinterher. Dieser kam jäh zum stehen, als Catgirl wie aus dem Nichts   
vor ihm auftauchte. Sie warf ein Seil und es wickelte sich blitzschnell um Alfonsos Oberkörper.   
Batman landete vor dem Mädchen.   
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Mir geht es gut, im Gegensatz zu dem da!" Mit einem Grinsen deutete sie auf Alfonso.  
Das Geräusch von Polizeisirenen brandete heran.  
"Bis zum nächsten Mal, Batman!" Sie warf ihm eine Kußhand zu.  
Mit einer Handbewegung ließ die Katze ein Stück Papier zu Boden fallen, dann sprang sie auf   
einen Stapel Kisten und aus dem Fenster.  
Batman bückte sich und hob das Papier auf.  
"Nur wieder ihre Visitenkarte!"  
"Terry, geh zurück zu der Metallwand und bring mir die herausgerissene Platte!" kam Bruce'   
Stimme aus dem Empfänger.  
Batman lief zurück und hob die etwa taschentuchgroße Platte auf.   
"Was wollen Sie damit? Das Ding ist doch total zerkratzt!"  
"Eben!"  
  
Die Nacht wurde danach noch ganz schön stressig für Batman.   
Die Nachricht von Alfonsos Verhaftung sprach sich schnell herum und viele von Valentes Leuten   
suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Oder zumindest versuchten sie es.  
Die meisten wurden entweder von der Polizei oder von Batman oder von Catgirl daran gehindert.  
Valente wurde wenige Stunden nach dem Kampf im Hafen verhaftet. Die riesige Menge an 'Green Shot'   
reichte als Beweis aus. Dazu kam, daß Alfonso wie ein Vogel sang.  
Über Wochen hatte sich in diesem Fall nichts getan und nun hatte die Polizei einen Berg von   
Beweisen.  
Terry kehrte erst in den Morgenstunden nach Hause zurück. Glücklicherweise hatte Mr. Wayne   
mit Mrs. McGinnis telefoniert und sich bei ihr entschuldigt, ansonsten wäre es Terry wohl nicht   
viel besser als Valente ergangen.  
  
Bruce kam erst gegen Mittag dazu, sich die Metallplatte anzusehen.  
Er hatte es fast schon erwartet. Die Kratzer stammten von dem Paar Krallenhandschuhe,   
das er vor über 30 Jahren Selina geschenkt hatte.  
Kein Zweifel, die ehemalige Diebin hatte etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun.   
Bruce lehnte sich zurück und erinnerte sich.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Er hatte den Fehler begangen, Poison Ivys Pflanzentiere zu unterschätzen. Nun hing er kopfüber   
in der Luft, von ihrem derzeitigen Liebling, einem Pflanzenoktopus, gefesselt.   
Ivy war vor wenigen Tagen aus New - Arkham ausgebrochen. Er hatte sie fassen wollen, bevor   
sie etwas neues ausgeheckt hatte, um damit die Stadt zu terrorisieren.  
Nun hing er hier. Er mußte sich ganz allein befreien, niemand würde ihm helfen.  
Ivy saß mit überschlagen Beinen auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber.  
Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen durch das Glas des Gewächshauses und ließen   
die rote Haarmähne der Frau teuflisch leuchten.  
"Was mache ich jetzt mit dir, Batsy?"  
Diese Frage war rein rhetorisch. Es war von vornherein klar, was sie wollte: Ihn umbringen.  
Er versuchte, seine Hände zu bewegen, aber sofort verstärkte der Pflanzenoktopus seinen Griff.  
Ivy stand auf und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber. Sie begann zu lächeln.  
"Es wird Zeit für deinen Abschiedskuß!"  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm. Bevor sie aber ihr Vorhaben ausführen konnte, wurde sie von einem   
Schatten zur Seite gestoßen  
"Er sieht nicht so aus, als ob er von dir geküsst werden wollte. Er sieht eher so aus, als ob   
er dir am liebsten in den Hintern treten würde!" grinste Catwoman.  
Ivy schnaufte wie ein wütender Stier.   
"Das wirst du bereuen!" drohte sie.  
Auf ihr Zeichen hin erschienen ihre Hybriden und griffen Catwoman an.  
"Urgh! Ich mag Gemüse, aber das ist eindeutig des Guten zuviel!"  
Ihre Peitsche fuhr durch die laufenden Pflanzen wie ein Messer durch Butter.  
In Ivys Augen strahlte die Wut, aber sie wußte, daß sie verloren hatte. Sie floh.  
In dem ganzen Durcheinander war es ihm gelungen, an sein Messer zu kommen.  
Als er begann, seine Fesseln durchzuschneiden, schrie der Pflanzenoktopus vor Schmerzen auf   
und ließ ihn los. Er landete benommen auf dem Boden.  
Der Oktopus fuhr nun dolchartige Dornen an seinen Armen aus. Der wildgewordene Hybrid schlug   
damit um sich.  
Die noch lebenden Pflanzentiere rannten davon.  
Catwoman versuchte, durch das Fenster zu entkommen, durch das sie auch eingestiegen war,   
aber einer der umherwirbelnden Arme traf sie und schleuderte sie durch das Gewächshaus.   
Sie schrie auf, als die Dornen den schwarzen Stoff zerfetzten und durch Haut und Fleisch   
schnitten.  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete sie zwei Meter von Batman entfernt auf dem Boden.   
Er zog eine kleine Bombe aus dem Gürtel und warf sie nach dem Hybriden.  
Als sie explodierte, fing er sofort Feuer.  
Batman lief zu Catwoman. Sie war bewußtlos. Er hüllte sie in sein Cape, zerschlug die nächste   
Scheibe und stürzte mit ihr in den Armen hinaus.  
  
Es dauerte lange qualvolle Stunden, bis Selina wieder zu sich kam.  
Die Wunde an ihrer rechten Seite war groß, aber sie würde verheilen.  
Selina blieb in den nächsten Monaten bei ihm und während sie wieder gesund wurde,   
wurden sie auch wieder ein Paar.  
  
"Ich habe eine neue Spur von Poison Ivy. Ein Informant hat mir erzählt, sie würde die Gartenschau   
für ihre Zwecke benutzen," erzählte Bruce Selina ungefähr vier Monate nach dem Kampf im   
Gewächshaus.  
Selina turnte gerade am Reck in der Höhle. Sie sprang ab und landete graziös auf der Matte.  
"Du weißt, daß ich mit ihr noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen habe," antwortete sie ihm im   
Konversationston.  
"Ich weiß. Komm her, ich habe etwas für dich!"  
Selina lief zu ihm an den Batcomputer. Ihr ganzes Gesicht eine einzige Maske aus Neugier.  
"Hier!" Er gab ihr eine große, längliche Schachtel.  
"Also, die ist zu groß für einen Verlobungsring!" witzelte Sel. Dann öffnete sie die Kiste.   
Sie sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Neue Handschuhe und Stiefel!"  
"Das Leder hält wesentlich mehr aus und ist feuerfest. Und die Krallen sind aus Diamant."  
Selina pfiff anerkennend.  
Dann ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen. Sie streifte ihre Gymnastikschuhe ab und schlüpfte  
in die Stiefel und die Handschuhe.   
Dann begann sie, eine der Felswände hinaufzuklettern.  
Bruce stellte sich zur Sicherheit darunter.  
Selina kam fröhlich wieder herunter.  
"Sie sind klasse! Vielen Dank!" schnurrte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
"Damit können wir Ivy schlagen," nickte er.  
"Vergiß Ivy mal! Ich bin doch hier!"  
Sie schlang ihre weichen Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn.  
  
Die Gartenschau war wie immer gut besucht. Soeben wurden die besten Blumenstöcke von   
Hobbygärtnern prämiert.   
"Wann kommt sie denn endlich?" erkundigte sich Catwoman.  
"Lang werden nicht mehr warten müssen," antwortete er ihr.  
"Das sagtest du bereits vor zwei Stunden!" maulte sie.  
"Ich glaube, du wurdest erhört!" konterte Batman, als er durch das Oberlicht hineinsah.   
Einer der Blumenstöcke fing an zu wachsen.  
Die Besucher gerieten in Panik, als der Monster - Rosenstock seine größte Blüte öffnete.   
In ihr saß Poison Ivy in aufreizender Pose.  
"So, meine werten Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie bitten, mir keinen Ärger zu machen und   
schön brav mit Ihren Wertsachen herauszurücken!"  
Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, zerbarst das Glas des Oberlichtes und Batman und Catwoman   
landeten vor Ivys neuester Züchtung.  
"Ihr schon wieder! Aber diesmal gewinne ich! Los!" kommandierte sie und alle Blumenstöcke in   
der näheren Umgebung begannen ebenfalls zu wachsen.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast genug Unkrautvernichtungsmittel dabei!" murmelte Catwoman ihm zu.  
"Ich kümmere mich um die Pflanzen, du dich um Ivy!" rief er.  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen!"  
Catwoman sprang zu Ivy in die Blüte und verpaßte ihr einen rechten Haken.  
Die Pflanzenschurkin taumelte, aber fing sich wieder. Dann trat sie nach ihrer Gegnerin.   
Catwoman blockte mit ihrem Arm, packte das Bein und warf den Rotschopf aus der Blüte.   
Dann sprang sie hinterher, schlug in der Luft einen Salto und landete mit beiden Beinen auf   
dem Boden.  
Ivy rappelte sich hoch. Ihre Schulter schmerzte.   
Wie ein wildes Tier stürzte sie sich auf die schwarze Gestalt ihr gegenüber.  
Catwoman warf eine Bola, die sich um Poison Ivy wickelte.  
Ivy konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und ihre Pheromone hatten keine Wirkung auf Frauen.  
Sie war geschlagen.  
Batman indessen kämpfte immer noch mit den verrücktspielenden Pflanzen.  
Er hatte tatsächlich Unkrautvernichter dabei. Das Mittel war in kleine Glaskapseln abgefüllt,   
die er nach den Pflanzen warf.  
Nach und nach verendeten die Blumenstöcke.  
Am Ende blieb nur noch der Rosenstock übrig, in dem Ivy sich versteckt gehalten hatte.   
Catwoman hielt ihn mit ihrer Peitsche in Schach, aber es wurde immer gefährlicher für sie.  
Er lief hinüber und riß sie gerade noch beiseite, bevor eines der riesigen Blütenblätter   
sie unter sich begraben konnte.  
Er warf gleich mehrere Kapseln nach dem Pflanzenmonster. Es verwandelte sich in eine grüne,   
stinkende Pfütze.  
  
Poison Ivy wurde wieder eingesperrt bis ihr zwei Jahre später die Flucht gelang und sie sich   
mit unbekanntem Ziel absetzte. Man hörte nie wieder etwas von ihr.  
Selina jedoch blieb bei ihm, half ihm einige Male bei der Verbrecherjagd und alles war   
schön bis...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ace' Bellen schreckte Bruce aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
"Was ist los, Junge?"  
Der Hund ließ mit lautem Poltern seinen Freßnapf vor Bruce' Füße fallen und sah ihn hechelnd an.  
"Schon gut! Du bekommst dein Hundefutter!"  
Er ging mit seinem Hund hinauf und füllte den Napf.  
Während Ace sich über sein Fressen hermachte, kehrte Bruce an den Computer zurück.  
Er hatte sehr lange nicht mehr Selinas Akten angesehen.  
Was auf dem großen Monitor auftauchte war eine reine Bestätigung seiner Vermutung.  
Er beschloß, ihr noch heute einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
Selina Kyle stand auf dem Balkon ihres Apartments und sah zu wie die Nacht hereinbrach.  
Schließlich ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und verschloß die Balkontüren. Sie warf einen Blick   
auf Julies Zimmertür. In letzter Zeit ging sie immer früh ins Bett.  
Selina kümmerte es nicht, das würde wohl einfach wieder eine neue Marotte ihrer Enkeltochter   
sein.  
"Jewel, geh da runter!" seufzte Sel und scheuchte die schwarze Katze vom Fernseher.  
Das Klingeln der Türglocke lenkte die alte Frau ab.  
~ Wer kommt denn noch um diese Zeit? ~ wunderte sie sich. Sie ging an die Wohnungstür und   
öffnete sie einen Spalt, gerade breit genug zum hinaussehen.  
"Guten Abend, Selina!"  
"Oh, B...Bruce!"  
Er war die letzte Person, die sie erwartet hätte.  
"Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"  
"Ähm, ja, komm rein!" Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln öffnete sie die Tür ganz und ließ ihn   
eintreten.  
Sie sah noch immer gut aus. Ihr Haar war inzwischen völlig weiß geworden. Sie trug einen weißen   
Pullover und eine schwarze Hose.  
"Warum bist du hier?" erkundigte sie sich.  
"28. Mai 2005," entgegnete er ihr.  
Sie starrte ihn an. Was sie befürchtet hatte, war wahr geworden. Er hatte soeben das   
Geburtsdatum ihrer Tochter genannt.  
Selina setzte sich in einen Sessel und blickte ihn an.  
Er nahm ihre unausgesprochene Aufforderung an und setzte sich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber.  
"Also hast du es doch herausgefunden. Nach all den Jahren!"  
Sie seufzte.  
"Warum hast du mir damals nicht gesagt, daß du schwanger warst?" fragte er sie.   
Sie konnte die leichte Schwingung aus seiner Stimme heraushören, die auf Verzweiflung deutete.  
Ihr Blick schweifte in der Wohnung herum und sie erinnerte sich.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Kyle! Sie sind schwanger!"   
Der Arzt lächelte und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
Selina war völlig baff. Aber als sie die Nachricht verarbeitet hatte, lächelte sie ebenfalls   
und schüttelte seine Hand.  
"Wie lange dauert es noch?"  
"Noch sieben Monate."  
Selina verließ glückselig die Praxis. Sie schwebte wie auf Wolke sieben.  
Sie entschloß sich, es Bruce beim Abendessen zu sagen.   
  
Alfred hatte heute seinen freien Tag, also aßen Selina und Bruce in der Küche.   
Später saßen sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek.  
Selina hatte sich auf die Armlehne von Bruce' Sessel gesetzt, einen Arm um seinen Hals   
geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt.  
"Sag mal," erkundigte sie sich", was würdest du sagen, wenn du Vater werden würdest?"  
"Vater? Ich bin schon etwas zu alt dafür. Außerdem wäre ich wohl kein besonders guter und..."  
"Was?" Selina starrte ihn wütend an. "Du willst keine Kinder?"  
"Ich meinte..."  
"Ich will nicht irgendeine deiner blöden Entschuldigungen hören!"  
Sie lief die Treppe hoch und in ihr Zimmer. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte,  
gestattete sie es sich, zu weinen.  
Sie sackte zu Boden. Alle ihre Hoffnungen und Träume waren zerstört.  
Als Bruce in die Nacht gegangen war, verließ sie das Haus und kehrte nicht mehr zurück.  
Sieben Monate später, am 28. Mai 2005, brachte sie ihre Tochter Louisa zur Welt.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bruce hatte sich Selinas Geschichte angehört.  
"Warum hast du mich damals nicht ausreden lassen?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich wollte dir nur erklären, daß ich in mir keinen Vater - Typ sehe, nachdem ich mit meinen   
Adoptivsöhnen solche Probleme hatte. Davon, daß ich keine Kinder will, war nie die Rede!"  
Selina starrte ihn an. "Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" erkundigte sie sich gefährlich   
ruhig.  
"Du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen!"  
Selina schrie auf: "Warum bist du mir nicht nachgekommen und hast es geklärt?"  
"Woher sollte ich wissen, daß du noch mitten in der Nacht verschwindest?" schrie nun auch Bruce.  
"Oh, was waren wir dumm!" stöhnte Selina und faßte sich an den Kopf.  
Bruce widersprach ihr nicht.  
"Wenn du soviel weißt, dann ja auch, daß Lou tot ist."  
"Ja, Contamente!"   
Selina nickte.  
  
Contamente war eine der größten Kriegskatastrophen in der Neuzeit gewesen.  
Die USA und ihre Verbündeten traten gegen Brastanien an.  
Contamente wurde damals zu einer militärischen Vorstation der USA. Auf einer Landzunge gelegen,   
war es auf drei Seiten von Wasser und Elektroschock - Minen umgeben und die vierte war eine   
strengbewachte Metallmauer. Diese Konstruktion sollte eine tödliche Falle für alle werden, die   
dort stationiert waren.  
  
"Louisa war gerade neunzehn geworden und hatte ihre Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester beendet,   
als sie eingezogen wurde. Ich konnte mir meinen blonden Schatz nicht vorstellen, wie sie   
verwundete Soldaten pflegte. Aber ich mußte lernen, damit zu leben. Man stationierte sie auf   
Contamente. Es hieß, Contamente wäre sicher, nichts würde geschehen. Aber dem war nicht so.   
Die brastanische Armee kam übers Wasser, die Verluste waren riesig! Meine Tochter war mitten   
drin in diesem Wahnsinn!" Selina schluchzte vor Wut auf.  
Bruce war das nicht unbekannt. Belinda, Barbaras Tochter, war ebenfalls die letzten zwei Jahre   
dort gewesen. Sie hatte es überlebt.  
"Gegen alle Vernunft gab man Contamente nicht auf. Louisa meldete sich eines Tages bei mir und   
erzählte mir, daß sie einen netten jungen Mann namens John Webster auf Contamente kennengelernt   
hätte. Die beiden wurden natürlich ein Paar! Und so wurde meine Tochter auf dem Schlachtfeld   
auch noch Mutter einer Tochter. Sie nannte sie Julianna.   
Die ersten vier Jahre ihres Lebens sprachen wir nur übers Telefon. Als die Kleine zwei wurde,   
starb ihr Vater bei einem der alltäglichen Scharmützel. Ich hatte grauenhafte Angst um meine   
zwei Mädchen! Lou versuchte alles, zumindest Julie rauszukriegen, aber es funktionierte nicht!   
Sie hatte nicht genug Geld, um jemand wichtigen zu bestechen. Julie war vier und Louisa   
vierundzwanzig, als Contamente von dem brastanischen Killer - Satelliten 'Takror' attackiert   
wurde. Als die Nachricht hier ankam, war ich geschockt und stand Todesängste aus.   
Contamente wurde ein riesiges Grab! Alle, die sich nicht in den Bunkern befanden, wurden   
getötet und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Man fand nie einen Beweis für Lous Tod, aber die   
Chancen, daß sie noch lebt, sind mit den Jahren gefallen. Am selben Abend holten Flugzeuge die   
rund fünfzig Überlebenden ab. Am nächsten Morgen drückte man mir meine vor Angst und Trauer fast  
bewußtlose Enkelin in die Arme. Sie hat in den ganzen zehn Jahren, die sie bei mir lebt,   
niemals über die Ereignisse auf Contamente gesprochen, nicht mit mir noch mit irgendjemand   
anderem. Aber ich habe sie aus so vielen Alpträumen geweckt..." Selina schwieg kurz.  
"Julie ist ein echtes Problemkind! Natürlich ließ es sich unsere Regierung nicht nehmen,   
für alle Überlebenden für eine psychiatrische Behandlung zu sorgen." Es klang sarkastisch.   
"Aber Julie schwieg. Sie hat nie mit den Psychologen gesprochen. Sie hat nie den Tod ihrer   
Mutter akzeptiert. Und sie leidet an Eßstörungen, deshalb wächst sie nicht richtig und ist immer   
grauenhaft mager. Ich kann tun, was ich will, nichts klappt. Sie interessiert sich nur für   
Kampfsport und Tiere."  
Bruce hörte ihr zu.  
  
"Könnte ich mit ihr sprechen?"   
"Hm, wenn sie noch wach ist..." Selina war unsicher.  
~ Verflixt! Wie erklär ich dem Mädchen ihren plötzlich aufgetauchten Großvater? ~  
Sel öffnete die Zimmertür ihrer Enkelin. "Schatz, bist du noch wach?"  
Sie drehte das Licht an.   
Das Zimmer war leer, das Bett unbenutzt.  
"Was zum...!"  
"Ich habe eine Theorie," erklärte Bruce.  
"Und wie lautet die?"  
"Catgirl!"  
Selina sah ihn schief an. "Sie ist schon öfter abgehauen ohne mir was zu sagen!"  
"Weiß sie über dein Vorleben Bescheid?"  
"Ja! Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"  
"Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Handschuhe und Stiefel, die ich dir geschenkt habe?   
Sieh mal nach, ob sie noch da sind."  
Selina ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, öffnete ihren Schrank und zog aus einer Ecke eine schwarze   
Schachtel.  
Sie öffnete sie. "Sie sind weg! Alles andere ist da! Nur die Handschuhe und Stiefel fehlen!"  
Bruce hatte recht gehabt.  
Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.   
"Na, toll! Meine Enkelin wandelt auf deinen Spuren!"  
"Unsere Enkelin!" verbesserte sie Bruce.  
  
Die beiden standen nun mit dem Rücken zur Balkontür, als deren Glas zerbarst.  
Die beiden fuhren herum.  
In der zerstörten Tür stand Vendetta. Sie trat ein und die Glassplitter zerbrachen unter   
ihrem Schritt.  
"Ich störe nur ungern!"  
"Was wollen Sie hier?" rief Selina.  
"Ich suche das Juwel von Kardor. Mir wurde berichtet, daß Sie es eine Zeitlang in Ihrem Besitz   
hatten."  
"Ich habe es weggegeben! Schon vor Jahren!"  
Vendetta schleuderte einen grünen Feuerball auf Selina. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und   
flog gegen Bruce, für Sekunden ein bizarres Kreuz aus Schwarz und Weiß bildend.   
Beide stürzten zu Boden.  
"Wo ist das Juwel jetzt?" herrschte Vendetta sie an.  
"Du hast die Lady gehört!" Batman landete zwischen Vendetta und den beiden alten Leuten.  
"Du hättest sie umbringen können!" kreischte Catgirl, die soeben auf dem Balkon landete und   
ihre Peitsche einholte.  
"Wo kommst du denn auf einmal...," begann Batman, aber kam nicht weiter.  
Vendetta schlug ihre Faust in seinen Magen. Er brach keuchend zusammen.  
Catgirl ging zum Angriff über und sprang sie an. Aber Vendetta trat sie in den Oberkörper.   
Catgirl wurde die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen gepreßt und schlug mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht   
auf dem Boden auf. Beim Aufprall verlor sie ihre Peitsche und diese schlitterte über den Boden   
zu Selina. Die Katze griff zu und schwang ihre Lieblingswaffe über ihren Kopf. Sie holte aus und   
schlug Vendetta quer über den Rücken. Der Stoff von ihrem Kostüm riß, aber das Leder hinterließ   
keine Spuren auf der Haut.  
"Verdammt!" jaulte Sel zornig auf.   
Vendetta drehte sich um und musterte ihre Angreiferin.  
Inzwischen hatten sich Batman und Catgirl wieder aufgerappelt. Batman nutzte die Gunst der   
Stunde und verpaßte der Verbrecherin einen rechten Haken.  
Vendetta flog auf den Balkon hinaus. Sie wirkte leicht benommen. Sie kam schnell wieder hoch,   
aber sie floh lieber.  
Alle sahen ihr hinterher.   
"Ich verfolge sie!" rief Batman.  
"Nein, Terry, du bleibst hier!" sagte Bruce.  
Selina hatte sich wieder gesammelt. Nun war sie wütend. Sie baute sich vor Catgirl auf.   
"Julianna Selina Neko Kyle! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"   
Mit einem Ruck riß sie dem völlig verblüfften Mädchen die Maske vom Gesicht.  
"Hey, du bist doch das Mädchen mit der Sammelbüchse!" rief Batman erstaunt aus.   
Bruce erkannte das Mädchen von gestern.  
"Spinnst du, Großmutter? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach vor zwei Fremden demaskieren!"   
Julie war empört.  
"Quatsch! Er," Selina deutete auf Bruce ", hat mir erst ein Licht über deine nächtlichen   
Aktivitäten aufgesteckt!"  
"Was?"   
"Ich denke, jetzt ist eine Erklärung fällig, Selina," seufzte Bruce.  
"Selina? Sind Sie Selina Kyle?" fragte Batman.  
"Ja!"  
"Ich verstehe," grinste Batman.  
"Nein, tust du nicht!" stellte Bruce fest.  
In den nächsten Stunden waren die zwei Katzen und die zwei Fledermäuse mit Erklärungen   
beschäftigt.  
  
"Du hast versagt, Vendetta!"  
Blight brüllte wie ein verwundeter Stier.  
"Es tut mir leid! Sie wissen, ich würde Sie nie absichtlich enttäuschen!"  
"Ich weiß! Aber ich brauche dieses Juwel. Bring es mir!"  
Vendetta zuckte zusammen und nickte.  
  
Es war schon spät, aber in der Kyle - Wohnung dachte niemand ans Schlafengehen.  
Nachdem Selina die Jalousien heruntergelassen hatte, hatte Terry die Maske abgenommen.   
Nun saßen sie um den Tisch herum und tranken Tee.  
Julie musterte unauffällig den Mann, der ihr Großvater war.  
"Julie, du hast bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt. Gibt es einen Grund, warum du das tust?"   
erkundigte sich Selina.  
"Auf Contamente habe ich mich immer hilflos gefühlt. Ich konnte nichts zu tun. Jetzt aber   
kann ich etwas tun und diese Chance werde ich nutzen!" knurrte Julianna.  
Selina gab keine Antwort.  
Bruce fragte sie, wie sie auf dieses Zeichen gekommen wäre, das sie neben den gefaßten   
Verbrechern hinterließ.  
Julie zog ein goldenes Kettchen aus dem Ausschnitt. Der Diamantanhänger zeigte jene schleichende   
Katze. Ihre erhobene Pfote berührte den Flügel einer Fledermaus.  
"Hat mir Großmutter geschenkt!"  
Bruce erkannte die Kette wieder. Er hatte sie Selina geschenkt.  
"Warum wollte Vendetta dieses merkwürdige Juwel stehlen?" fragte Terry nun.  
"Ich stahl es lange bevor Batman und ich uns das erste Mal trafen. Ich brauchte Geld, also   
verkaufte ich es. An wen, weiß ich nicht. Das Geschäft wurde über einen Strohmann abgewickelt.   
Was aber so besonders an ihm ist, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen," antwortete Selina.  
"Vendetta scheint dir das nicht zu glauben! Das heißt, du schwebst immer noch in Gefahr."  
"Ich soll mich verstecken? Und wo, bitte?"  
"In Wayne Manor wärt ihr sicher!" schlug Terry nach kurzem Nachdenken vor.  
Sels Begeisterung über diesen Vorschlag hielt sich in Grenzen, aber Bruce und Julie gaben   
Terry recht und so wurde sie überstimmt.  
"Ich hoffe, es gibt keinen Grund, das zu bereuen!" seufzte Selina.  
  
Später standen sie in der Höhle. Selina fühlte sich hier sofort wieder heimisch.   
Julie hingegen kam sich in den mächtigen Gewölben klein und verloren vor.   
Sie konnten heute nichts mehr tun, also gingen sie zu Bett.  
Der nächste Tag war glücklicherweise ein Feiertag und sie konnten ausschlafen.  
  
Julie schlich sich mitten in der Nacht noch einmal in die Höhle hinunter, als sie annahm,   
ungestört und allein zu sein.  
Sie ging an den Schaukästen vorbei. Viele der Schurken kannte sie.  
Schließlich blieb sie bei dem gewohnten Anblick des Catwoman - Kostüms stehen.   
Sie lächelte und berührte das Glas.   
"Gefällt es dir hier?" hörte sie eine Stimme aus den Schatten.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Bruce an.  
"Ja! Ich mag dunkle Plätze!" erklärte sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen.  
"Was machst du noch so spät hier unten?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen," erklärte Julie. "Und was ist mit dir?"  
"Ich habe noch gearbeitet."  
"Kann ich hier bleiben? Ich verspreche, nicht zu stören!"  
Julie legte ihren Bademantel auf den Boden neben Bruce' Stuhl und setzte sich darauf.  
Während Bruce verschiedenes überprüfte, saß die kleine Gestalt neben ihm.  
Schließlich fiel ihr Kopf gegen die Seite des Stuhls. Sie war eingeschlafen.  
Bruce lächelte leicht. Dann nahm er sie auf die Arme. Sie war viel zu leicht.   
Er brachte sie hinauf und steckte sie ins Bett.  
Bevor er ging, wachte sie noch einmal kurz auf, murmelte "Großvater!" und schlief weiter.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, hatte er die Kleine völlig ins Herz geschlossen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fanden sich alle im Laufe des Vormittags in der Höhle ein.  
"Also?" Selina lehnte sich gegen die Tastatur des Batcomputers.  
"Ich habe herausgefunden, wo Vendetta sich versteckt. Im alten "GothPower" - AKW."  
Terry und Julie nickten.  
"Hier! Das sollte euch helfen!" Bruce warf ihnen einen grünen Kristall zu.  
Julie fing den Rhombus auf. "Nette Kopie!"  
"Woher weißt du das?" erkundigte sich Terry.  
"Ich erkläre es dir später!"  
Die beiden zogen sich um und verließen die Höhle mit dem Batmobil.   
  
Sie kamen schnell ans Ziel.   
Als sie das AKW betraten, sahen sie einen merkwürdigen grünen Schimmer.  
"Radioaktivität!" rümpfte Catgirl die Nase. Batman nickte.  
Sie kamen in einen großen Raum. Von hieraus hatten früher die Techniker der Atomspaltung   
zugesehen.  
Nun diente er Blight und Vendetta als Unterschlupf.  
Blight hatte sich versteckt gehalten, nun kam er heraus.  
"Blight!" knurrte Batman. Er war noch immer unendlich wütend auf den Mann der seinen Vater   
getötet hatte.  
Sie griffen an.  
Blight, durch zwei Gegner in die Defensive gedrängt, schoß seine Feuerbälle ab.  
Batman bekam eine Ladung voll ab und stürzte. Blight nutzte die Chance und wollte eben zum   
Todesstoß ausholen, als Catgirl brüllte: "Hier!"  
Ein grüner Stein sprang über den Boden.   
"Das Juwel von Kardor!" Blight stürzte sich wie ein Raubtier darauf.  
Batman kam wieder hoch und benutzte einen der neuen Kryo - Batarangs.  
Blight gefror auf der Stelle in seinem verzweifelten Hechtsprung.  
Catgirl grinste, aber das verging ihr, als sie einen Tritt in den Rücken bekam, der sie gut   
fünf Meter durch die Luft beförderte.  
"Vendetta!" Batman stellte sich zwischen die Verbrecherin, die soeben zurückgekehrt war,   
und seine neue Partnerin.  
Es kam zum Schlagabtausch. Batman war im Vorteil, denn Vendetta war so wütend, daß sie nicht   
nachdachte, nur zuschlug.  
Batman lockte sie zu einem der mannshohen Bleibehälter, in denen mal Uran aufbewahrt worden war.  
Vendetta fiel darauf herein. Als sie wieder zuschlug, duckte sich Batman. Durch den Schwung  
landete die Schurkin in einem der Behälter.  
Batman knallte die Tür zu und verschweißte sie.  
Dann lief er zu Catgirl.  
"Bist du okay?" Er half ihr hoch.  
"Geht schon wieder!" lächelte sie ihn an.  
"Woher wußtest du, daß Blight hinter dem Juwel her ist?"   
"Gut geraten!" grinste die Katze.  
  
Nach einem anonymen Anruf bei der Polizei, kehrten sie in die Höhle zurück.  
Bruce und Selina standen am Computer.  
Als Batman und Catgirl ihre Masken abgelegt hatten, kamen sie zu den beiden hinüber.  
Selina sprach:"Wir haben miteinander gesprochen und sind uns einig, daß du, Julie, nach diesem   
gefährliche Abenteuer dein Kostüm hergeben wirst..."  
Terry und Julie starrten sie entsetzt an.  
"...damit Bruce es auf den gleichen technischen Stand wie den Bat - Suit bringen kann!"   
vollendete Selina den Satz und grinste.  
"Heißt das, ich hab jetzt eine Partnerin?" fragte Terry.  
"Genau das!" bestätigte Bruce.  
Terry faßte Julie um die Taille und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Beide lachten glücklich.  
Bruce tauschte einen Blick mit der lächelnden Selina.  
Nachdem Julie wieder auf dem Boden stand, rannte sie hinüber zu Bruce und umarmte ihn.  
"Großvater, du bist der Beste!"  
  
  
  
--- The End ---  
  
  
by Felicia 2001  
  
  
Batman Beyond und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören DC Comics und WB und ich hab sie   
mir nur für ein bißchen Spaß geborgt.  
Julianna Selina Neko Kyle (-Wayne) und Louisa Kyle (-Wayne) gehören MIR!  
  
  
Ich werde das hier auf alle Fälle fortsetzen. (Nein, das ist keine Drohung!)  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  



End file.
